Bag of Cobras
Bag of Cobras is the sixth episode of the fourth season of The Originals and the seventy-second episode of the series overall. Summary UNMASKING A NEW THREAT — When it's discovered that The Hollow has employed a mysterious servant to do its bidding, Klaus and Elijah host an elaborate party in order to lure the new threat out and uncover its identity. Feeling a sense of responsibility for The Hollow's resurgence, Vincent uses his magic to help the Mikaelsons root out this latest threat. Meanwhile, after uncovering information about who may have been behind her parents' death, Hayley turns to Freya to help unlock her memories from that fateful day. Marcel also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Taylor Cole as Sofya Voronova *Christina Moses as Keelin *Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Co-Starring *Kathryn Kelly as Hayley's Mom *Christopher Robert as Hayley's Dad *Alan Heckner as Xavier Trivia *This is the only episode of the season not to feature Hope. *Vincent begins to find a pattern to The Hollow's followers attacks over the years and that they are centered on 4 locations in a small area of New Orleans. He connects the Axeman to The Hollow as well as attacks to it to in 1953 and 1992 among other times to it's followers. *Richard Xavier Dumas, Hayley's father and mother appear for the first time in the series through a flashback. Hayley also appears as a baby. ** Hayley's parents were guarding a piece of the Hollow and they were consequently killed for it by the Hollow's acolytes. *Dominic, the high priest of the cult is shown to be able to resurrect with the help of his acolytes. *The Hollow's intentions are revealed to be a desire to be reborn on earth and it needs pieces of its remains to do so, as well as a sacrifice of something powerful such as Marcel *Papa Tunde's Blade is revealed to be made out of the remains of the Hollow. *Sofya wants revenge on Klaus because he had killed her family at a wedding 500 years ago. *Josh discovers where Marcel is despite him being cloaked as he recognized the scent of an ingredient used in cloaking spells. Body Count *Dominic - Heart extraction; killed by Elijah Mikaelson (temporarily) * 2 of Hollow's followers with Dominic - broken necks; killed by Elijah Mikaelson Continuity *Vincent was last seen in Keepers of the House. *Josh was last seen in No Quarter. *The Axeman was mentioned. He was last mentioned in The Axeman's Letter. *Hayley's mother was seen in a flashback. She was last mentioned in Sanctuary. *Hayley's father was seen in a flashback. He was last mentioned in I Hear You Knocking. *Richard was seen in a flashback. He was last mentioned in I Hear You Knocking. Locations *New Orleans **Vincent's House **The Abattoir **Rousseau's **Josh's Loft Behind the Scenes *This episode was nominated for "Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography for Commercial Television" for the 2017 ASC (American Society of Cinematographers) awards.https://theasc.com/news/announcement Cultural References *"Bag of Cobras" is a song by . Quotes |-|Promo= :Klaus: "It's such a shame that these lovely linens will soon be red with blood." :Sofya: "I can deal with Klaus; you will find Marcel." :Klaus: "Maybe I should just kill you?" :Sofya: "Try it." |-|Trailer= :Elijah: "This enemy is a dark force and cannot be bargained or reasoned with. I don’t bargain and I am done with reason." :Klaus: "It's such a shame that these lovely linens will soon be red with blood." :Sofya: "I can deal with Klaus; you will find Marcel." :Klaus: "Maybe I should just kill you?" :Sofya: "Try it." :Klaus: "Let's go find the viper in our midst." |-|Scene= :Vincent: "What do you want?" :Elijah: "Can we at least pretend to be civil?" :Vincent: "We're supposed to be civil? Does Marcel know that? I'd ask him but I can't find him anywhere." :Elijah: "It is outrageous, where is that young man's sense of courtesy? Please, invite me in." :Vincent: "Tell me where Marcel is." :Elijah: "Detained until we can be sure he is free of this thing's vile influence." :Vincent: "God, you Mikaelsons, you always find a way to get right back on top don't you. And I bet you got a plan all figured out." :Elijah: "As a matter of fact I do. A rather festive one. Let me tell you about it." :Vincent: "Well if you're going to help me fight this thing. You're going to have to know what it is you're up against. Come in before I change my mind." :Elijah: "Wonderful." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 4x06 Promo "Bag of Cobras" (HD) Season 4 Episode 6 Promo The Originals Bag of Cobras Trailer The CW The Originals Bag of Cobras Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Bag of Cobras The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Hayley-Elijah.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Sofya 1.jpg 4x06 Bag of Cobras-Klaus-Elijah.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO406-001-Vincent.png TO406-002-New Orleans Map.png TO406-003-Vincent.png TO406-004-Vincent.png TO406-005-Elijah.png TO406-006-Vincent~Elijah.png TO406-007-Vincent-Elijah.png TO406-008~Vincent-Elijah.png TO406-009-Klaus.png TO406-010-Hayley.png TO406-011-Klaus.png TO406-012-Hayley.png TO406-013-Klaus.png TO406-014-Hayley~Klaus.png TO406-015-Hayley.png TO406-016~Elijah.png TO406-017~Vincent-Elijah.png TO406-018-Elijah.png TO406-019~Vincent-Elijah.png TO406-020-Vincent.png TO406-021-Rousseau's.png TO406-022-Freya.png TO406-023-Keelin.png TO406-024~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-025-Freya.png TO406-026~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-027~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-028-Freya-Keelin.png TO406-029-Keelin.png TO406-030-Hayley.png TO406-031~Josh.png TO406-032-Josh~Sofya.png TO406-033-Sofya.png TO406-034-Josh.png TO406-035-Josh.png TO406-036-Sofya.png TO406-037-Sofya.png TO406-038-Josh.png TO406-039~Sofya-Josh.png TO406-040-Sofya~Josh.png TO406-041-Keelin.png TO406-042-Freya~Hayley.png TO406-043~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-044-Freya.png TO406-045~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-046~Elijah-Klaus.png TO406-047-Elijah.png TO406-048~Klaus-Elijah.png TO406-049-Klaus~Elijah.png TO406-050-Elijah.png TO406-051~Elijah-Klaus.png TO406-052-Marcel.png TO406-053-Klaus-Tunde's Blade.png TO406-054-Marcel.png TO406-055~Marcel-Klaus.png TO406-056-Klaus.png TO406-057-Marcel.png‎ TO406-058-Dominic.png TO406-059-Elijah.png‎ TO406-060-Klaus-Elijah.png TO406-061~Josh-Vincent.png TO406-062-Josh~Vincent.png TO406-064-Enchanted Thorns.png TO406-065-Dominic.png TO406-066~Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-067-Josh.png TO406-068~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-069-Klaus.png TO406-070~Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-071-Vincent.png TO406-072-Freya.png TO406-073-Baby Hayley-Unnamed Parents.png TO406-074-Hayley's Mother.png TO406-075-Baby Hayley.png TO406-076~Hayley's Father-Richard Xavier.png TO406-077-Richard Xavier~Hayley's Mother.png TO406-078-Hayley's Father.png TO406-079~Freya-Hayley.png TO406-080-Hayley.png TO406-081-Klaus.png TO406-082-Tarot Cards.png TO406-083-Vincent.png TO406-084-New Orleans.png TO406-085-Freya-Hayley.png TO406-086~Hayley.png TO406-087~Hayley-Freya.png TO406-088~Hayley~Freya.png TO406-089-Hayley.png TO406-090-Labonair Family-Photo.png TO406-091-Keelin.png TO406-092-Dominic.png TO406-093-Vincent.png TO406-094-Elijah-Klaus.png TO406-095-Elijah~Klaus.png TO406-096-Sofya.png TO406-097-Klaus.png TO406-098-Freya.png TO406-099~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-100-Klaus~Sofya.png TO406-101-Dominic.png TO406-102-Vincent.png TO406-103-Elijah~Dominic.png TO406-104-Sofya~Klaus.png TO406-105~Sofya-Klaus.png TO406-106~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-107-Hayley.png TO406-108-The Hollow's Jawbone~Hayley.png TO406-109-Klaus~Sofya.png TO406-110-Sofya.png TO406-111-Vincent-Freya.png TO406-112~Keelin-Freya.png TO406-113~Dominic-Elijah.png TO406-114-The Abattoir.png TO406-115~Klaus-The Hollow's Followers-Vincent.png TO406-116-Vincent-Klaus.png TO406-117-Elijah~Dominic.png TO406-118-Dominic-Elijah.png TO406-119~Sofya-Klaus.png TO406-120~Klaus-Sofya.png TO406-121-Vincent~Elijah.png TO406-122~Vincent-Elijah.png TO406-123-Freya.png TO406-124-Keelin.png TO406-125-Sofya.png TO406-126~Sofya-Josh.png TO406-127-Josh.png TO406-128-Sofya.png TO406-129-Klaus.png TO406-130-Elijah.png TO406-131-Hayley.png TO406-132~Hayley-Elijah.png TO406-133~Hayley-Klaus.png TO406-134~Dominic.png TO406-135-Dominic.png TO406-136-Klaus.png TO406-137-Elijah.png TO406-138-Hayley.png TO406-139-Hayley-Elijah.png TO406-140-Klaus.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 04-28-2017 Taylor Cole-Twitter.jpg|Taylor Cole 09-15-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter 1.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 09-15-2016 Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|©Anthony Kountz 09-07-2016 Bethany Rooney Jesse Warn Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Bethany Rooney and Jesse Warn, ©Anthony Kountz 09-06-2016 Jesse Warn Anthony Kountz-Twitter.jpg|Jesse Warn, ©Anthony Kountz References See also Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters